


Surveillance

by sunnivaixchel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels can choose their genitals, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gabriel is Big Mad, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: Based on this kinkmeme prompt: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=177256#cmt177256"Gabriel’s been holding a torch for Aziraphale for centuries. His dedication to thwarting Evil on Earth, remaining stalwart in the fight for Good despite being away from Heaven.The evidence that Aziraphale had been in cahoots with a demon, and working against the Great Plan, broke his heart. Its why he was so vicious to Aziraphale at his intended execution.Unfortunately for Gabriel, those feelings never went away and he’s taken to spying on Aziraphale. Which is often seeing Aziraphale spending time with the demon. And even being intimate with the demon.Gimme Gabriel turned on, pissed off, and eating his heavenly little heart out."





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Now for something completely different! I love any kind of unrequited/dubcon Gabriel/Aziraphale shit, so this prompt grabbed me immediately. Shout out to theoutgriber for glancing over my work for me and giving me some ideas. Sorry I got impatient and posted it before we could finalize anything.  
I really hope I tagged this right. I _think_ this constitutes "service top" behavior from Crowley, but I'm not 100% sure on the terminology. The dynamic does deviate a little from that in places tho. I hope you enjoy Gabriel's jealousy and frustration nonetheless!

Admiration between angels was natural. Of course, it was.

Seeing another angel fight the Good fight, seeing them stand strong in the face of evil, seeing them remain stalwart even in the face of adversity, that inspired admiration. That was exactly what Gabriel had always felt. Admiration.

Over the millennia, Gabriel had found many things to admire about Aziraphale. His celestial form certainly wasn’t unpleasant to look upon. He had 47 eyes, which was a pleasing number. The mane of his lion’s head was thick and majestic. The hue of his light was pleasing. He was only a Principality, so he had a mere two wings, but even those were nice and full and fluffy.

Aziraphale’s resolve had always impressed Gabriel. He stayed on Earth and fought the Enemy on Earth because that was where he was stationed. He never asked to come back to Heaven, never hinted that he missed home. He did his work and turned in his reports and thwarted the Enemy, as an angel should do. It was all rather dashing.

Of course, Aziraphale wasn’t perfect. None of them were perfect, except the Almighty. Aziraphale had his eccentricities, his weaknesses. He liked taking part in human activities a bit too much, used his miracles a bit too frivolously, fixated a bit too much on material possessions. Gabriel understood that, to a degree. Gabriel had his own little vanities he allowed himself, fine clothing, a tall, handsome vessel. He didn’t always understand Aziraphale’s enjoyment of those earthly pleasures, such as those ‘foods’, but he allowed them. He tried to allow Aziraphale things when he felt he could. Perhaps he had allowed too much.

The human vessel wasn’t terrible, as much as Gabriel liked to pick fun at it. Aziraphale’s vessel was terribly soft, which both vexed and intrigued Gabriel. Perhaps it was Gabriel’s vanity that didn’t understand how an angel could stand to have such a soft, weak, little vessel, utterly unsuited to any kind of confrontation, wearing such dowdy little clothes. If your vessel wasn’t impressive, then at least dress sharp, for the Almighty’s sake!

The vessel wasn’t unappealing, as far as looks went. Gabriel was particularly fond of the fluffy, white-blond curls. They looked incredibly soft and he’d frequently let himself imagine running his fingers through them, just to see how soft they really were. He’d had a small fixation on those full, pouty lips as well that he’d never quite been able to explain.

The knowledge of Aziraphale’s treachery hit Gabriel hard. It knocked the wind out of him like a blow to the stomach. He was faced with the reality that Aziraphale was none of the things that Gabriel had thought him to be. Aziraphale was not a loyal servant of Heaven. He was not a stalwart defender of Good. He was not an exemplar of service. He was a  _ traitor _ , a dirty traitor. He’d been  _ consorting _ with a demon, with the Enemy. Not only that, but he was working against Heaven to prevent The War.

Gabriel would admit to being angry and vicious at what they’d intended to be Aziraphale’s execution. Aziraphale’s talk of the greater good had made him sick, had reminded him of everything he’d thought Aziraphale was, and he’d lashed out, wanting it to all be over with, not wanting to have to look at Aziraphale for another moment because of just how much it hurt.

That hadn’t hurt nearly as much as the terror of seeing an angel bask in Hellfire and even breathe a plume of it at them with a wicked smile fit for a demon. They’d sent him away out of sheer terror and confusion, just wanting him gone and away from them. He’d been happy to go, giving them one of his cheery smiles and a little wave

Knowing that Aziraphale was a sham and a traitor should have banished the last of Gabriel’s feelings, should have engendered a new hatred for him, but it hadn’t. The longing Gabriel felt only increased, encroaching on his time fulfilling his duties.

It was four months before he gave in, telling himself that he was doing this for Heaven. He was doing this to gather information on the traitor. This was reconnaissance. Of course. He stood, completely alone and isolated in a corner of Heaven, watching a large screen.

Aziraphale spent all his time with the demon now. Gabriel scowled as he watched Aziraphale bat his eyelashes at the demon. They stood too close together, made eye contact for too long, touched in lots of little ways. It was disgusting. His scowl deepened when the demon leaned in and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s, and he watched in disgust as Aziraphale melted into the kiss, expression blissful.

How vile.

Gabriel watched them more and more often, hungry for the very sight of Aziraphale, so happy and at ease. The only good moments were when Aziraphale was alone, reading or doing little things in his bookshop. The rest of the time that  _ demon _ was there, monopolizing Aziraphale’s time. Gabriel didn’t understand it. Demons couldn’t love, obviously. So why did Aziraphale giggle and flutter and bat his eyelashes under all that obviously fake affection the demon gave him? He had to know it was fake, that a demon was incapable of loving him, didn’t he? Had he deluded himself into thinking that Crowley could reciprocate feelings of love?

Not that Crowley didn’t make a good show of it, because he did. He was a fine actor, but most demons were, masters of deception that they were. The soppy, sweet smiles were convincing enough, as were the adoring stares and the frequent professions of love. No, Crowley was very convincing, but Gabriel had thought that Aziraphale was smarter than that. He’d been wrong about a lot of things.

The first time he’d watched them be intimate was intense. He’d started with his fists clenched at his sides, watching them try to eat each other’s faces off, undressing themselves and each other without looking, hands going everywhere.

“ _ Too many clothes _ ,” Crowley growled.

“ _ Then do something about it, you silly creature _ ,” Aziraphale said back, and Crowley snapped his fingers, divesting them both of clothes. Gabriel’s eyes hungrily roved the wayward angel’s body. Just as he’d thought. Soft, soft, soft, everywhere. Aziraphale pulled Crowley down and whispered into his ear, but the recording picked it up, “ _ Want you to fuck me until my eyes cross, _ ” Aziraphale whispered, then giggled when Crowley growled.

“ _ Oh, you do? _ ” Crowley pressed Aziraphale down onto the bed with a gentleness that belied his tone, “ _ Well guess what, angel? _ ” he wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s soft cock, which immediately hardened in his hand. Crowley leaned in close, “ _ You’re going to get exactly what you want, the way you always do, you spoiled brat, _ ” he said, and Aziraphale giggled again, looking unbearably smug. They kissed, and Aziraphale gasped softly when Crowley began to pump him leisurely. Gabriel gritted his teeth. How dare that demon think he had the right to touch Aziraphale?

_ “Want you inside me _ ,” Aziraphale said into Crowley’s mouth.

“ _ You’ll get that too _ ,” Crowley said, tone sickeningly indulgent. He continued to pump, which was bringing the softest, most beautiful noises out of Aziraphale. Gabriel felt himself get hard as he listened to those noises. He’d expected that, though. He’d known that seeing Aziraphale so pleasured and debauched would excite him, and he was prepared to deal with it. For the moment, he did nothing, just watching, “ _ You want to keep on with this or swap to a vulva before we start? _ ” Crowley was mouthing along Aziraphale’s jaw.

“ _ This now, vulva later _ ,” Aziraphale sighed, hands in Crowley’s hair.

“ _ Oh, both? _ ” Crowley clucked his tongue in mock reproach, “ _ What a greedy angel _ ,” Aziraphale made a pleased noise, then frowned.

“ _ Will you get on with it already? _ ” he said with only a touch of reproach.

“ _ Impatient too _ ,” Crowley said, hand leaving Aziraphale’s cock to spread his cheeks. There really was plenty of him. Every part of Aziraphale looked soft and plump and...enticing. Gabriel licked his lips. Crowley gently turned Aziraphale over and pushed him to his knees. Aziraphale eagerly obliged, spreading his soft thighs as Crowley spread his cheeks again, from behind this time. A long, serpent’s tongue darted out of the demon’s mouth to flick at that tight hole, and Aziraphale gasped. Jealousy lanced through Gabriel as he watched Crowley start to use that serpent’s tongue. He could do these things for Aziraphale. The demon most certainly had far more experience in these carnal acts than Gabriel did, but that didn’t matter. Was that what Aziraphale wanted? Pleasure? Gabriel could learn, he could make Aziraphale make those noises. He didn’t have a serpent’s tongue, but he could give Aziraphale what he wanted. If Aziraphale wanted pleasure so badly, why not turn to another angel? Why not use humans to satisfy himself? Why a demon? Why  _ this demon _ ?  _ Why not Gabriel _ ?

Gabriel was nearly shaking with rage, getting more and more aroused as he watched the demon Crowley perform incredible feats with that long, forked tongue. Gabriel angrily flicked his wrist, and the screen moved up to focus on Aziraphale’s face. Gabriel exhaled sharply. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was open. He was gripping the pillow, moaning.

“ _ Crowley, oh Crowley, oh Crowley, oh Crowley, oh Crowley, _ ” Aziraphale chanted. His eyes cracked open, unfocused, “ _ Oh  _ ohhh _ ohh, Crowley, your tongue, ohhh _ ,” the moaning and chanting were incessant. What would it be like to hear Aziraphale say Gabriel’s name like that? The thought made Gabriel’s cock throb, and he grabbed it through his suit pants. Crowley finally pulled back as Gabriel just squeezed himself through his pants.

“ _ You ready for my fingers?” _ Crowley asked, clearly very aroused.

“ _ Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes _ ,” Aziraphale hissed, and Crowley moved back up his body, kissing him and reaching over to the bedside table, dipping his fingers in a small pot of oil, bringing them back between their bodies. He did this twice more. Aziraphale was squirming, rolling onto his back again.

“ _ That’s one _ ,” Crowley said breathlessly as Aziraphale whined, clawing at Crowley’s back. Aziraphale gasped, “ _ That’s two _ ,” the noises Aziraphale was making were spectacular. He was so desperate.

“ _ More _ !” he gasped, then moaned.

“ _ That’s three _ ,” Crowley was starting to sound a little impatient now.

“ _ Crowley! _ ”

“ _ Four! _ ” Crowley growled, “ _ Okay, that’s enough _ ,” he pulled his fingers out, grabbing another scoop of the oil and smearing it on his neglected, rock-hard cock. Gabriel finally unbuttoned his pants, sliding his hand in, as he watched Crowley slide into Aziraphale. He’d anticipated the need for masturbation. It was just how these bodies worked. He’d formed the necessary equipment on his vessel and tested it out in the past. It could make for a nice diversion, but he rarely had time for diversions. This seemed like a much more appropriate time and place to allow it to happen.

He felt a stab of vindictive pleasure as he saw the demon sink ever-so-slowly into Aziraphale. He was larger than Crowley. He would be able to give Aziraphale more pleasure if he were only given the chance.

“ _ Yes, fuck, yes _ ,” Crowley growled as Aziraphale made an obscene noise, and Crowley was fully sheathed inside Aziraphale. Then he started to move and Aziraphale groaned. Gabriel willed his hand slick and started to pump. His eyes were riveted on Aziraphale’s face.

Aziraphale was beautiful. Aziraphale was always beautiful, but he’d never been more beautiful than he was in this moment, head thrown back, mouth open, cheeks flushed, hair soaked with sweat, eyes unfocused. His fingers were knotted in Crowley’s hair, and Gabriel imagined those fingers in  _ his _ hair, and pumped harder. He could make Aziraphale look like that. He  _ could _ . He was bigger than the demon and would stretch Aziraphale open in ways the demon couldn’t. He could make Aziraphale make those little whimper noises, almost squeaks, with each thrust, were he in Crowley’s place. Gabriel seethed, even as he continued to pump. He was the one that should be making Aziraphale look so debauched and thoroughly pleasured. It should be his name on Aziraphale’s lips. Aziraphale should be with a fellow angel, not a demon. He should be with Gabriel. Gabriel would give anything to be the one biting Aziraphale’s neck the way the demon was.

“ _ Mine. My angel. Mine. All mine. My angel. My angel,”  _ Crowley hissed, voice hissing and serpentine. Aziraphale didn’t answer immediately, mouth still hanging open. He collected himself as Crowley continued to slam into him.

“ _ My demon _ ,” he whispered.

“ _ Yesssss. Yourssss _ ,” Crowley hissed, sounding incredibly pleased, “ _ Yourssss _ ,” he started thrusting even harder, tapping into reserves of magic to give himself inhuman strength. Aziraphale had started making the most beautiful noises Gabriel had ever heard. Crowley was losing control, patches of dark scales rippling over his body. Gabriel only had eyes for Aziraphale, clawing at Crowley’s bare back, leaving red lines on his skin.

“ _ Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley _ ,” he chanted, and it went on and on, and Gabriel could feel himself getting close, despite how ugly the demon’s name was on Aziraphale’s perfect lips. Crowley reached down between them and started pumping Aziraphale, leaving him completely incoherent. Gabriel just pumped his cock and watched Aziraphale’s rapturous expression. That should be his. That should be his. That should be his.

“ _ Getting clossse, angel, _ ” Crowley said, flicking his wrist as he pumped Aziraphale’s cock. It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to finish, and Crowley finished almost immediately after. A few seconds later, Gabriel let himself finish into his hand. He flicked his wrist, dispelling the mess, an unfortunate byproduct of this particular diversion, and he stared hatefully at Crowley who was kissing Aziraphale’s neck on the red spots he’d left with his teeth. Aziraphale had his eyes closed, and he sighed.

“ _ Pull out. I need to change so we can go again,”  _ he said.

“ _ Greedy _ ,” Crowley said in a normal voice, but obeyed, pulling out of Aziraphale. There was a slithering noise and in place of a cock, there was a pretty pussy between Aziraphale’s legs, crowned with neatly-trimmed, white-blond curls, “ _ I want to eat it, _ ” Crowley said immediately, sounding hungry, and Aziraphale slapped his shoulder lightly.

“ _ Later, _ ” he promised, “ _ Right now I want you inside it _ ,” he spread his thighs wider, putting his hands back on Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley pouted.

“ _ Do I ‘ave to _ ?” he mock-whined.

“ _ If you do, then later I’ll ride your face for hours, _ ” Aziraphale promised. Crowley’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“ _ Well when you put it like that, _ ” he grinned, leaning in and kissing Aziraphale, reaching down between his legs. Aziraphale made a soft noise into Crowley’s mouth when long fingers touched his already wet pussy. Crowley broke the kiss, “ _ From behind _ ?”

“ _ That sounds nice, _ ” they kissed again, and Aziraphale rolled over, spreading his thighs, pussy dripping enticingly. Angels and demons have no refractory periods, so both Gabriel and Crowley were already hard again and both of them were eyeing that dripping pussy. Of the two of them, Crowley was the one who got to slide the head of his cock in and sigh.

“ _ Oh angel _ ,” he murmured.

“ _ More _ ,” Aziraphale said imperiously, wriggling a bit, and Crowley slid further in. Gabriel was growling aloud with jealousy and rage by the time Crowley was all the way inside. That should be him. That should be his. Aziraphale had always been one of his angels, under his jurisdiction. He ought to be the one claiming Aziraphale. Gabriel knew that. He knew that as surely as he knew anything, and yet here he was, watching a demon take what was rightfully his.

“ _ Your pussy is always so good _ ,” Crowley groaned, moving his hips in rhythm with Aziraphale’s, “ _ So hot, so tight...s’probably even better than your ass, and that’s hard to top _ ,” Crowley said, “ _ I don’t reckon there’s ever been a pussy this good or this tight before. Can’t imagine how there could be. It’s perfect, _ ” Crowley’s eyes were closed.

“ _ Shut up and fuck me, dear _ ,” Aziraphale panted. Gabriel blinked, hand faltering on his cock. Such language. Of course, he’d used language like that in the past, but that was different. When he cursed, it was for a reason. It had a purpose. It was important. For Aziraphale to curse so casually...it was the demon’s influence. It was all the demon’s influence. All of this was. All the treachery and the disobedience and insurgency, it all stemmed from Aziraphale being corrupted by this demon.

“ _ Can do _ ,” the demon in question said, moving faster, making Aziraphale groan. Gabriel pumped fast and hard, fueled more by rage than desire, watching the demon continue to corrupt Aziraphale. How long had Crowley been plying Aziraphale with pleasure like this? How many millennia had Crowley been giving Aziraphale what Gabriel hadn’t thought to? He was pumping himself so hard it was almost painful. Crowley had changed the angle of his hips and was apparently hitting Aziraphale  _ perfectly _ , because Aziraphale was nearly drooling with pleasure, eyes rolled back into his head, bunching up the comforter in his hands. Crowley was using magic to increase his strength again, slamming into Aziraphale again and again. Gabriel seethed. 

Look at this beautiful angel, this Principality, this member of the Heavenly Host. This was a beautiful, celestial being of pure light contained in a meagre, fleshly vessel, but even the vessel was beautiful in a fleshly, human way. This celestial being was having its vessel stimulated, was being taken to incredible heights of pleasure. That was a beautiful, holy, divine thing. It should be experienced and seen and taken in only by other beautiful, celestial beings who were worthy of it. Not a demon. Not a lowly, disgusting, corrupted, fallen creature. It should be Gabriel there with Aziraphale.  _ It should be Gabriel _ .

Gabriel let out a wordless shout of rage, hand faltering, and it echoed in the small room, contained and unheard by the rest of Heaven. He’d find a way to destroy Crowley. If Holy Water didn’t work, then he’d find something else. He’d wipe Crowley from Creation for daring to lay his unclean, sinful hands on one of Gabriel’s angels, for corrupting what was once good and pure and admirable. He won’t destroy Aziraphale, though. He hadn’t been thinking clearly after Armageddon was averted. Aziraphale didn’t need to be destroyed. Aziraphale needed to be  _ saved _ . He needed to be taken in and healed by Heaven. It would likely be a long, slow process of reeducation, of remaking Aziraphale into something good and holy and obedient to Heaven, but when it was over, and Aziraphale was once again submissive and devoted to Heaven, it would all be worth it. Just to see Aziraphale look up at him with a sweet, docile smile would make everything worth it. Gabriel came into his fist on that thought. Gabriel flicked his wrist and the mess disappeared and he tucked himself back into his pants. He glanced up. Aziraphale was still getting pounded, expression blissful. Gabriel scowled.

It wouldn’t be easy. Aziraphale and Crowley were clearly powerful if they were able to survive Hellfire and Holy Water respectively. They’d been easy enough to overpower, but that might have just been a game to show off their power by allowing their respective employers to try to kill them and fail. There were worse things than Hellfire and Holy Water. He could just give Crowley over to Hell as a toy for the Hordes of the Damned for the rest of eternity. That would solve that problem.

Aziraphale climaxed with a cry, and Crowley followed shortly after. Gabriel watched them silently. Crowley slid out of Aziraphale, snapping his fingers and clothing them both in nightclothes. Then he eagerly cuddled up to Aziraphale’s chest and the angel wrapped his arms around him.

“ _ Next time, we should try that new vibrator you got, _ ” Crowley murmured.

“ _ Oh, you don’t want that. I’ll forget all about you in favor of it, _ ” Aziraphale kissed the top of the demon’s head.

_ “You wanna bet? _ ” Crowley nipped at his exposed collar bone, “ _ I’m pretty hard to forget _ .”

“ _ So is that vibrator, _ ” Aziraphale smiled, shivering.

“ _ So if no vibrator, then what? _ ” Crowley asked, nuzzling the exposed skin. Aziraphale leaned down and put his lips to Crowley’s ear.

“ _ Next time, I’m going to tie you up with those infernal ropes you can’t get off, _ ” Aziraphale said, and Crowley went still, “ _ Then I’m going to... _ ” he launched into a whispered description of absolute filth that had Gabriel’s eyebrows creeping up, “ _ How does that sound? _ ” he asked when he was finished. Crowley made a strained ‘ _ hnggh _ ’ noise, very red in the face. Aziraphale gave him an absolutely saintly smile and pecked him on the lips, “ _ You rest for now. I’m going to get a bit of reading done _ ,” Aziraphale picked up a book from the bedside table. Crowley was still frozen against his chest, blushing madly. After a few minutes, Crowley found his voice.

“ _ A menace, that’s what you are. A menace _ ,” he croaked, and Aziraphale just hummed happily, turning the page of his book, “ _ Bastard _ ,” Crowley said after a few more seconds, settling back down a little, and Aziraphale made a pleased noise, kissing the top of his head, eyes never leaving his book. Crowley crawled up Aziraphale a little more, burying his face in his neck and sighing. One of Aziraphale’s hands left the book to rest on the back of Crowley’s head for a moment, then went back to holding the book.

Gabriel made a noise of disgust and snapped his fingers. The screen went blank. He had no desire to watch their disgusting scene of domesticity. He turned his back on the now blank screen. For a moment, he thought about the unfairness of it all again. He could do all of that for Aziraphale. The sex, the cuddling, he could give that to Aziraphale if that’s what the Principality wanted. He wouldn’t say anything about Aziraphale eating food. He would even obtain the more desirable types of food for Aziraphale’s consumption. He would give Aziraphale whatever he wanted. What did that demon have that Gabriel didn’t? It didn’t make sense. It was like choosing a rotten banana peel over a priceless piece of art. Gabriel was obviously the superior choice. Why would Aziraphale lower himself to be with a demon?

Gabriel shook his head. That didn’t matter. Those vile little scenes of domesticity wouldn’t last much longer. Heaven would, no,  _ he _ would find a way to take them down and take Aziraphale back to be healed. He would find their weakness and exploit it, but that would take surveillance. Much, much more surveillance.

Gabriel didn’t necessarily mind the thought of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved filling this prompt and I really hope this is what the OP/prompter was looking for.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
